militarfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3
Il videogioco Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 è il seguito di Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Storia Atto I Prologo (Prologue) Poche ore dopo aver ucciso il Generale Shepherd, il Capitano John Price e Nikolai evacuano il ferito John "Soap" MacTravish verso una casa di cura gestita da loro alleati a Himichal Pradesh, in India. Mentre Soap sta venendo curato un folto gruppo di soldati russi al comando di Vladimir Makarov assalta la casa di cura. Allora un soldato di nome Yuri aiuta Price ad assistere Soap e li aiuta nel trovare una via di fuga verso l'elicottero. Martedì nero (Black Tuesday) Intanto negli Stati Uniti prosegue la Battaglia di New York. Lì viene chiesto a una squadra della Delta Force, Metal 0-1, di distruggere il disturbatore radar russo. Allora la squadra si apre la strada in mezzo alle truppe russe fino alla Borsa e, una volta arrivata sul tetto dell'edificio, distrugge il radar. A quel punto per l'evacuazione arriva un Black Hawk sul quale Derek "Frost" usa un gatling GAU-19 per distruggere gli "Hind" russi in arrivo. Alla fine l'elicottero viene colpito ma per un mezzo miracolo torna in volo per portare in salvo la squadra. Antisommergibile (Hunter Kill) In seguito a un bombardamento sulle postazioni russe con degli F-22 Raptor, Sandman e i suoi uomini vengono incaricati di distruggere l'asso nella manica della Flotta russa, un sottomarino carico di siluri. Con equipaggiamenti da sub la squadra abborda la nave e, fatta irruzione, prende il controllo della cabina di guida e spara una serie di siluri contro la Flotta russa, attivando anche l'autodistruzione. Fuggono poi in dei gommoni fino all'evacuazione in mezzo al caos del porto di New York con due Chinook. Persona non grata Nella casa di cura gestita dagli alleati di Nikolai, "Soap" sta ancora venendo curato quando un "Hind" si schianta contro l'edificio. Makarov ha inviato Turbolenza (Turbolence) Nell'aereo privato del Presidente russo irrompe una squadra dello Spetsnaz Di nuovo in azione (Back on the grind) Attenti allo scalino (Mind the Gap) Atto II Goalpost Restituire al mittente (Retourn To Sender) Trasferimento (Bag and Drag) Signora di Ferro (Iron Lady) Nell'Occhio del Ciclone (Eye of the storm) Fratelli di Sangue (Blood brothers) Atto III La Roccaforte (Stronghold) Terra Bruciata (Sorched Earth) Nella Tana del Bianconiglio (Down the Rabbit Hole) Polvere alla Polvere (Dust to Dust) Fazioni Giocabili Special Air Service Delta Force La Delta Force è la principale forza americana in Modern Warfare 3. Ne fa parte la squadra Metal 0-1. Compare in "Martedì Nero", "Antisommergibile", Goalpost", "Signora di Ferro", "Terra Bruciata" e "Nella Tana del Bianconiglio". Task Force 141 La Task Force 141 ufficialmente è inesistente. Ha operato dietro le linee nemiche, aiutando i ribelli e facendo il possibile per fermare l'avanzata russa. Compare in "Prologo", "Di Nuovo in Azione", "Fratelli di Sangue", "Nella Tana del Bianconiglio", "Polvere alla Polvere" Lealisti Servizio di Protezione Federale Russo United States Army Air Forces Alleati MI5 MI6 Compagnia Militare Privata Resistenza Ceca Bundeswehr Il Bunseswehr fornisce supporto alla Delta Force in Germania. In "Terra Bruciata" fornisce dei Leopard 2 alle forze americane per supportarli nell'avanzata a Berlino. G.I.G.N. Il G.I.G.N. sono le forze speciali francesi e aiutano la squadra Metal 0-1 nelle missioni a Parigi. Compare in "Signora di Ferro". U.S. Navy SEALs U.S. Marine Corp Il Corpo dei Marines fornisce un gran contributo alla Delta Force nell'assalto alla Germania in "Goalpost". 2nd Marines Il 2nd Marine partecipa alla Battaglia di New York e viene visto nella schermata iniziale della missione "Martedì Nero". U.S. Army Rangers 75th Rangers Il 75th Rangers partecipa alla Battaglia di New York e viene visto nella schermata iniziale della missione "Martedì Nero". U.S. Army Servizio di Polizia Metropolitana Royal Air Force United States Navy Nemici Spetsnaz Lo Spetsnaz sono le forze militari sotto il controllo di Vladimir Makarov. Compare in "Turbolenza". Russian Armed Force Russian Airborne Troops Russian Navy Milizia africana Inner Circle Servizio di Sicurezza dell'Oasis Hotel Compare nella missione "Polvere alla Polvere". Mezzi Terra M1A2 Abrams Compare nella missione "Goalpost" dove ci sono due unità, Rhino 1 e Rhino 2, a un certo punto Frost potrà prendere il posto del mitragliere dell'unità Rhino 2. Unità conosciute: *Rhino 1 *Rhino 2 T-90 Compare nella missione "Goalpost" e faranno opposizione all'avanzata delle forze americane. Compare anche in "Signora di Ferro" e "Terra Bruciata". Humvee Compare nelle missione "Martedì nero" quando ne arriva uno insieme ai rinforzi. Compare anche in "Iron Lady". M2A2 Bradley Degli M2A2 distrutti sono visibili nella mappa Interchange. Jeep Wrangler Delle Wrangler sono visibili nelle mappe Interchange, Hardhat e Downturn. Nella missione "Server Cras"h iniziarete a bordo di una Wrangler. Nella missione Special Ops "Stay Sharp" al punto d'inizio si trovano due Wrangler parcheggiate. Leopard 2 Ne compaiono tre nella missione "Terra Bruciata" dove forniranno copertura alla Squadra Delta. Unità conosciute: *Vorschlaghammer *Zerstorer *Blutertragen Stryker Nella missione "Martedì nero" lo Stryker Samaritan vi fornirà supporto poco dopo essere usciti dal mezzo. Poi arriveranno altri due mezzi, Firefly e Frolic, a liberare la strada dai russi. Unità conosciute: *Samaritan *Firefly *Frolic "Tigr" Nella missione "Martedì Nero" un Tigr arriverà per far scendere dei soldati russi nel vicolo iniziale. Altre due jeep arriveranno a Wall Street sopra il cumolo di macerie e un quarto Tigr sarà fermo davanti alla Borsa, mettendo a disposizione la mitragliatrice. Aria UH-60 Black Hawk Compare in "Martedì nero", "Goalpost", "Signora di Ferro". V-22 Osprey Compare in "Goalpost", "Signora di Ferro". AH-6/MH-6 Little Bird Compare in "Signora di Ferro", "Terra Bruciata", "Nella Tana del Bianconiglio". CH-47 Chinook Compare in "Antisommergibile", "Signora di Ferro". F-22 Raptor Compare in "Antisommergibile" dove una squadra eseguità il bombardamento sulle postazioni russe a New York. A-10 Thunderbolt Compare in "Terra Bruciata" dove fornirà supporto aereo eseguendo un bombardamento sui T-90 nemici. AC-130 Spectre Compare in "Signora di Ferro". Mil Mi-24 "Hind" In "Martedì Nero" un "Hind" arriverà a supportare i russi nei pressi della Borsa, costringendovi a rifugiarvi in un edificio vicino. In "Antisommergibile" sono visibili stormi di "Hind" sorvolare il porto di New York. In "Persona Non Grata", all'inizio della missione un "Hind" si schianterà contro la casa di cura. "Signora di Ferro", "Nella Tana del Bianconiglio". Mil Mi-8 In "Persona Non Grata" alcuni Mi-8 sbarcheranno le truppe russe. Category:Videogiochi Category:Sparatutto Category:Terza Guerra Mondiale